Birth of Fate
by Invisible Prince
Summary: As we know all of the second gens' were raised in separate deeprealms but what if all of them were raised in the same one. But when an comatose boy is found, his awakening will unveil a dreadful secret.


Pairings: Ryoma X Kagero, Female avatar X hayoto, Peri X Xander, Camilla X Takumi, Leo X Hinoka, Saizo X Sakura, Elise X Niles, Selena X Subaki, Arthur X Azura, OdinX Orochi, Felicia X Keaton, Oboro X Hinata, Charlotte X Kaze, Benny X Rinkah, Hana X Azama, Beruka X Laslow, Kaden X Setsuna, Jakob X Nyx Silas X Effie,

Once upon a time the kingdoms of Nohr and Hosido teamed up to fight against Anakos , apparently fighting together makes people want to get married which most of the soldiers actually did. So then prince Ryoma and Prince Xander decided that nobody would have children because babies and war don't mix. But nobody could keep it in their pants and almost everyone ended up having children. So after a bit of research they found a solution; deeprealms little pocket dimension strewn across worlds but that came with its own complications time was sped up in the deeprealms making it so that with each visit no matter how little time there is between them months even years pass by. So knowing their children would be lonely they found a massive deeprealm bigger than all the others they found that was connected to all every other deeprealm which they called the Grand Deeprealm, which they built a giant house to fit all of the children and had them live there.

"C'mon where's Percy it's his turn to cook tonight and I'm starving!" Nina asked while looking out of her binoculars looking for the wyvern rider. "You know Percy, going on patrol riding with Ace." Shigure, Percy's older brother said, "And there he is now." Percy atop his Wyvern, Ace landed near the two, "PERCY, It's your turn to make dinner tonight stop going on patrol without telling anyone!" Nina shouted clearly annoyed with him. "Oh Golly sorry I'll get on it right away." Percy said running off to the house, when he was out of sight Shigure sighed, "You know there are much kinder ways to remind him it was his turn to cook tonight." "Yeah but still there are more chores to do around here besides patrol duty, now if you excuse me there are some things I need to get done." Nina said and she walked away leaving Shigure alone.

"Bon' appetite everyone" Percy shouted walking out of kitchen setting the food down on the massive table where 20 other people were sitting awaiting the arrival of their meals, which tonight was roast beef, mashed potatoes with a side of broccoli. "Now normally with you skipping all of your other duties to go do patrol instead I would expect this to taste bad do too little to none experience with cooking, but I think your good luck kicked in this time." Asugi said after taking a bite of roast beef, "Hey, I actually tried to do a good job but maybe a little bit of luck helped." Percy said, Now Percy unlike his father, Arthur, had astronomically good luck causing allowing Percy not to get injured in normally life threatening events such as when he only broke his pinky when he was trampled by Sophie's horse, Avel. "So anything interesting happened to day?" Siegebert, Xander's son and one of the oldest out of the second gen. "Well Ophelia destroyed another market today when she thought the shop keep was trying to kill me when I accidently breathed in some pepper and sneezed." Forrest, Siegebert's younger cousin said, "It's my duty to protect you! it probably wasn't even pepper maybe it was poison." Ophelia declared and Forrest sighed, slowly shook his head and responded "Ophelia your being overdramatic besides we don't want to draw attention to ourselves when we go back into the normal world because if we do somebody with ill intentions might follow us into the Grand Deeprealm take our stuff or worse." "Rhajat and I picked some fruit" Kana stated cheerfully, Rhajat and Kana were the two children of Corrin and Hayoto with Rhajat being the protective older sister. Rhajat herself personally wasn't really social and didn't enjoy the company of other with very few exceptions one of them being Kana. "Velouria and I wrestled" Selkie said, Selkie was a kitsune allowing her to transform into a giant fox and Velouria being a wolfskin, which like the name implies allows her to transform into a giant bipedal wolf.

Earlier today

"Hey Velouria want to wrestle?" Selkie asked, "No." Selkie sighed then asked a couple of more times which was answered with a no. Until she thought of the perfect idea. "Fine, besides I would definitely win because my daddy is a lot stronger than yours." That was what triggered Velouria "My daddy is stronger than yours and I'll prove it right now!" Velouria went into her wolfskin form and rushed towards Selkie who in response went into fox form and eagerly rushed forward to fight her furry friend. After about ten minutes of fighting Dwyer and Mitama, the resident nappers woke up and were very cranky. "Stop this right now, we are trying to get some sleep!" Dwyer shouted and Mitama added her two cents "Stop now this fighting, You'll unleash the beast, if you want my wrath." "Fine I'll end this!" Velouria shouted and uppercut Selkie with her paw and sent her flying.

Somewhere else

"Thank you Rhajat for coming to pick fruit with me" "Your welcome Kana, besides you are one of the few people I can stand in this place." "Do you hear that Rhajat?" "Hear what?" "Look out belooooooow!" Poor little Kana got crushed under Selkie's massive fox form. "You dare touch my Kana? Taste fire vixen!"

"Great now we need to go get Selkie." Dwyer complained until he heard screaming and saw Selkie in her fox form on fire flying towards them and luckily she didn't land on anyone this time. "What happened to you?" "I landed on Kana" "But Kana doesn't light people on fire" "He was with Rhajat" "Ohhhh" Both Mitama and Dwyher said simultaneously.

Right now

"And that's how we learned Selkie was flamable." Mitama said with a smug look in Selkie's direction. "Okay, then how is out 'patient'." Shiro asked, the patient was a comatose boy around Kana's age and height with short fluffy blue hair wearing a strange coat niether Hoshidian nor Nohrian found yesterday. "Well I was able to recreate his coat and it looks fabulous." Forrest said holding up another version of the coat (Since I am too lazy I refuse too describe it's appearance). ' I thought you only made clothes for women?" Hisame asked after swallowing some broccoli. "I do but this coat is technically gender neutral. As well this boy is not the original owner as it is rather large on him so with my keen fashion knowledge I was able to tell the original owner of the coat was female. Honestly I wouldn't be suprised if the previous owner was aunt Camilla." Forrest then snickered a little bit. "Yeah we can ask my mom and see if she knows him!" Kiragi said with his usual cheerfulness. "Kiragi that was a joke what I meant by that is aunt Camilla and the woman who wore the coat originally have the same body shape." Forrest explained getting a nod of understanding from his cousin. "Okay back on topic, have we been able to get him to eat?" Caeldori asked, "Yeah but I caught Asugi trying to feed him candy which is not good for comatose patients." Midori answered glaring at sugar addict. "Oh come on candy will wake right up." "For the last time Midori is doctor you aren't get over it!" Ignatius shouted annoyed with his friend. "We also learned something rather scary, as we know Ophelia has a birthmark she inherited from her father, this boy has the same one on his right hand and another mark on his left. Ophelia does your father have any relatives?" Forrest asked, "Yes, two cousins but he won't tell me their names." "Thank you Ophelia, now then we can't just call the boy as the patient so we have to give him a name until he wakes up." "Ooh in some books I read they call people without an identity John Doe." Nina answered cheerfully, "He doesn't look like a John, he looks more like a Morgan to me." Kana replied "Uh sure we can call him Morgan, well dinner's over you are all excused, Percy, Dwyer clean up duty." Seigbert said and dinner was ended.

Somewhere else

"Mother what's wrong?" **"We just got our darling boy back and that dastardly reptile had the nerve to take him from us and drop him off to an unreachable land."** "Reptile, what reptile? How are we supposed to get him back?" **"I'm working on it, don't worry about a thing, one way or another I'll get our baby boy back. In the meantime go have fun with the prisoners."** "Okay mum" the younger woman walked away and when she was out of sight the older woman whispered " **Don't worry Morgan one way or another I'll get you back, if my name isn't Grima.**


End file.
